Grande (Tweeny Witches)
Grande (in Japanese: グランデ, Gurande) is the main antagonist of the 2004 anime series Tweeny Witches by Studio 4 °C. He is the leader and general of the warlocks, whose goal is to destroy the Human Realm with dark magic so that his species can escape the eventual destruction of the Magical Realm. He is responsible for the continued ghettoization and cultural genocide of the wizards, the other faction of the warlocks, making him their arch-enemy. He was voiced by Joji Nakata in the original Japanese version, and Jamieson Price as Taylor Henry in the Media Blasters English dubbed version. Biography More than 14 years before the events of the series, Grande decided to destroy the Human Realm using dark magic, which he believed would make a new realm for his species to escape the eventual destruction of the Magical Realm. "Lennon's True Identity" implies that he was behind the theft of the True Book of Spells from the Grand Master of Witches by the warlocks. When a prophet foretold the coming of a savior, Grande killed the prophet in front of the prophet's young son, Sigma, for opposing the use of dark magic. After a hydra fairy's attack, Grande orders the Witch Realm attacked in search of each one of the 100 fairy species, as well as the True Book of Spells. He sets his sights on Eva, an apprentice witch captured for invading the Warlock Realm, due to her potential to cast dark magic. Coming to her as a mysterious old man in a vision, he helps her overcome her ineptitude for magic to make sure that she will do anything to cure herself of the mystical plague that will take her powers away. After the destruction of Wizard Kingdom, Grande forms a partnership with the special task force to govern the Witch Realm in place of the old leadership. He later comes to Eva in a vision again, offering to give her back her magic with the True Book of Spells. With the True Book of Spells and each one of the 100 fairy species in possession, Grande manipulates Eva into casting dark magic as the traitor among the witches. Before getting absorbed by her monstrous form, Grande brags that dark magic will spread despair (darkness in the Media Blasters English version) for the Warlock Realm to live on and for him to rule everything. Nonetheless, dark magic is what enables Arusu, the prophesied savior, to save both the Magical and Human Realms with the legendary magic of light. Appearance Grande is a dark-skinned man of imposing build. Like Tiana and Luca, he wears white and gold but with a wing-like cape. Personality During his speech, Grande seems to be a well-meaning but ruthless leader willing to cause destruction in hopes of making a haven for his people to escape the eventual destruction of the Magical Realm. In reality, however, he is a tyrannical hypocrite who sees nothing wrong with driving his species to despair for his ultimate plan to rule everything. Grande is responsible for the continued oppression of the wizards, suggesting that he only sees the other faction of his own people as the unwanted remnants of the old magical order. He has no tolerance for opposition even from within his own faction, killing Sigma's father in front of the boy without hesitation as punishment for the prophet's advice against the use of dark magic. He is skilled at reading the motives of others, allowing him to take advantage of Eva's desire for competence as a witch under the pretense of helpfulness. Navigation Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Cataclysm Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dark Messiah Category:Deal Makers Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Disciplinarians Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Humanoid Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Military Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Oppressors Category:TV Show Villains Category:Warlords